


Delightful Training

by biancakibbi



Series: Eternally Yours [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Makoto and Sousuke are the trainers for the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful Training

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, don't take the novel seriously because it is only fanfic!  
> I hope you will like it!

It is the time of the year that new joiners are having their training in the training area.

One of the trainers is checking all the names of the new joiners and looking at the schedule for today. He wants to make sure everything will go smoothly when he is starting the training. Another trainer on the side is giving him a hand on preparing all the materials he needs for the class.

“Honey…thank you so much for helping me with the class.” One of the trainers is looking at another trainer with love, and then he looks at his left hand ring finger which has a ring on it.

The other trainer, who is wearing the same ring on his left hand ring finger, touches his love’s face and look at him sweetly. “It is my pleasure to help you, and I am worried that you may have something happen during class. That’s why I offer to help.” He kisses his love on the forehead to calm his love down.

“Thanks! You know I am always worrying how the class goes, and I feel calm when you are with me.” The trainer brushes darkly at the other places the kiss on his forehead. “Oh! It’s time! Let’s go.”

Before they walk out to the training area, another trainer pulls his love into his arm and gives him a passionate kiss. “You will be fine darling. I will be with you, okay?”

The other is surprised by the kiss, but his expression is full with love and happiness.

 

On the pool side, there are about 12 girls waiting for their trainer to arrive. All of them know there are one trainer is really strict and scary. They all hope that he is not the one coming for this training. While they are waiting, they see two gentlemen are walking toward to their direction. One of them has emerald eye color with green hair, and other one has eye color like water with dark hair.

“Good morning girls. My name is Makoto Yamazaki-Tachibana, and I am Chief Purser for Iwatobi Airline.” Makoto introduces himself to the others with a cheerful expression. The other trainer starts to introduce himself after Makoto. “Good morning. My name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and I am Senior Purser for Iwatobi Airline. Nice to meet you all here today.”

The girls are very excited to see both of them as their trainer for today, and they stay quietly because all of them think the two gentlemen is so handsome that makes them shy.

“Now please tell me who you are, and I will take attendant at the same time. Please start from the left hand side.” Makoto asks all girls to do so because that is what they do each flight: introduce themselves to other crew members. Makoto wants all these girls to get used to having this habit. When they are doing the introduction part, all of them notice the ring on Makoto’s left hand. They all were thinking he is having two last name because of his family, but now they can tell is because other reason.

Once the attendant is done, there is one girl raises her hand and ask. “Chief, may I ask you a question.”

 

Makoto has a sweet smile on his face and said, “Yes, please go ahead.”

“Are you married?” All girls are looking at Makoto with bright and watery eyes. Makoto blushes lightly and nods. All girls are screaming and somehow…super happy. (Well nobody knows why but…they are just so happy!)

“Alright girls! I think it is time for us to start the class. Please have a seat, and we will start.” Sousuke knows Makoto will be blushing and don’t know what to do with the comments from the girls. He takes the lead and start the class.

“Yes, Chief and Purser Yamazaki!” All girls are well behaved and listen to Sousuke’s word. Makoto smiles sweetly looking at Sousuke and ask softly. “Does it feel like we are teaching our own kid, honey?”

“It does feel that way, darling. I didn’t notice until you bring it up.” Sousuke looks at Makoto with love when he says it.

“Girls, you can call me Makoto and call him Sousuke. We are very easy on names!” Makoto and Sousuke don’t like others to call them by title. That will be another issue if they are on duty.

“Yes! Makoto and Sousuke.” All girls reply Makoto with a cheerful tone. They are very happy to have both of them as their trainer.

“Today we will be teaching all of you how to save a person from drowning, and how to use your life jacket so you know how to show to passenger onboard.” Makoto starts to give out lecture on the use of life jacket and safety issue. Afterward Makoto asks the girls to swim 100m without life jacket on.

The girls start to swim, but all of them are not good at swimming. Sousuke is having a major headache when he sees all of them swimming in their own style.

“How can they pass the interview with the swimming skills like that?” Sousuke begins to get angry, and Makoto is trying to calm his lover down before anything happen.

“Well, I just want to know if they are able to swim without the jacket. Don’t worry too much, honey. I can tell they will be fine if they swim more.” Makoto looks up to his husband and smiles sweetly, hoping his lover will not get angry at those wonderful girls.

“Okay, darling. I will hope they will eventually get better on this part.” Sousuke’s expression becomes mellow after hearing his lover’s words, and he starts to prepare the next training material for the girls.

Suddenly one of the girls’ leg cramp and start drowning, Makoto takes off his jacket and jumps into the water. Sousuke goes to take some towels for both of them. Makoto swims to the girl and help her to place on the right position. “Here Mika, relax and let me take the lead okay?” Makoto places his hand around Mika and swim back to the pool side with her. Sousuke is ready by the pool side and help Mika to get up, and he gives a towel to Mika for drying herself. Sousuke helps the girl to massage her leg and said, “Be more careful next time. If you think you are tired, you can inform us and we will let you rest. Don’t force yourself too hard. Got it?”

Makoto is very happy that his lover shows his care to the girls. Now he understands why Sousuke was angry a moment ago. It’s because he cares about them so much.

After taking care of Mika, Sousuke uses the towel to dry Makoto’s hair. “And you too, don’t make me worry about you so much okay, darling? The dry clothes is by the side. Go take them and change it. I will stay here and check on all the girls until you come back.”

Makoto can feel so much love from Sousuke’s action. He nods slowly and has the sheepish smile on his face while letting Sousuke dries up his hair by using the towel. “I am sorry honey, and I will be careful next time. I will go to change my clothes now, and thanks for checking on them for me.”

When Sousuke is using the towel to dry up Makoto’s hair, all girls notice the ring on his left hand. The style of the ring is same as the one Makoto is wearing. The girls immediate know who Makoto’s partner is, and they are all so envy on this perfect couple.

When Makoto comes back with the dry clothes, Mika asks immediately when she sees Makoto.

“Chief Makoto, may I ask if your husband is Purser Sousuke?”

Makoto blushes darkly after hearing the question, and Sousuke cannot help but laugh.

“We are not planning to tell others, since you all found out about that…” Sousuke goes up to Makoto, place his hand on Makoto’s waist and pull him into his arms and kiss him on forehead. “Yes. I am his husband, and we have been married for 5 years already.”

“Sousuke!!” Makoto’s face becomes bright red when Sousuke is pulling him into his arms, but he smiles sweetly afterward and looks at his husband. “Yes girls, Sousuke is my dearest husband, and I love him so much.” Makoto kisses Sousuke’s cheek as revenge, and Sousuke’s face becomes red by what Makoto has done.

The girls are screaming when both of them are showing their love to them. When all girls are asking how they start dating, Haruka passes by the pool and hears the girls’ questions. Haruka just comes up and said, “Girls, if you want to know more about ‘the best couple of Iwatobi Airline,’ join their official fan club which hosted by the company. You will get all the information from the fan club about how they met, fall in love, and of course, married with each other. If you want to join the fan club, please go to 3rd floor and ask the front desk to get the application for the fan club after class. They will be very happy to help you!”

All girls are very happy and plan to go to join the club after class. Makoto and Sousuke look at Haruka with a weird look.

“You two didn’t know Nagisa asked the company to setup a special fan club for both of you? You guys are very popular in the company. Even the CEO really loves both of you.” Haruka gives them a weird smile before he leaves the pool.

Makoto and Sousuke don’t know someone actually make a fan club for them, but they are actually very happy that others accept their relationship. Makoto nuzzles to Sousuke sweetly as Sousuke gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Alright girls! We need to start the next training now. You guys ready?” Makoto has the sweetest smile on his face and tells the girls to prepare the next training.

“We are ready!! Mommy Makoto and Daddy Sousuke!!”

Makoto blushes darkly, and Sousuke laughs so hard when they hear the girls reply.

Sousuke puts on a serious face and tell the girls, “Let’s start the next training now! We will talk about our family business later. Mom and dad will take all our girls’ questions after class okay?”

“YEAH~~~~”

The girls are very happy to have Makoto and Sousuke as their trainer, and they are very happy that they have a really cool couple as the people they can look up to. Makoto smiles sweetly to his husband, and he is very happy to have a sweet and caring husband along with him for training.


End file.
